facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Interests
The nation of Republican Interests is a fictional nation in the Facebook Nations app. The nation is lead by Bryant Baker and is actively involved with both the RP's and subsequent events on Nations. The nation has also adopted the shortened nickname of RI instead of Republican Interests. RI is also space capable and has created a small Galatic Republic of several associated planets. NACN RI is a proud Christian Nation. As such it is a member of the New Alliance of Christian Nations. While in the NACN, RI has done much to help improve the faction and to improve the conditions of nations everywhere. RI leader Bryant Baker is also the current deputy Executive of the NACN. Jedi Order While not a member of the faction, RI is a proud member of the Jedi Order alliance and group. RI is an active participant in both Jedi RP's and discussions. Jedi teachings are also considered 100% compatible with Christian teachings as both share a common respect for human dignity and life. Planets of the Republic *Earth *Mars *K234 *S566 *Kornea Prime *Lanaria-Farran Binary Planet *Yuuzhan Prime (Vongformed) *New Earth *L230 *Aquaria Earth Only sections of Earth are currently controlled by RI. Earth is however the original homeworld of the humans that founded RI and is home to the capitol of Bryantopolis. Mars Large expanses of Mars are controlled by RI. The planet has been almost completely terraformed and humanoid species can survive without space suits for extended periods of time. The planet is also home to one of RI's two main spaceship yards. K234 K234 is an asteroid in the Kornin System. It is also home to the Kornin Shipyards, the main production plant of Ragnarok and Apocalypse class starships. S566 A large asteroid in the Sol System. It is home to a RI military base and several research stations. Kornea Prime Kornea Prime is the homeworld of the Kornin species. It is a large industrial world located on the edge of the galactic core. The planet is one of the major worlds of the Republic Lanaria-Farran Binary Planet The Lanaria-Farran binary planet is home to the Lunari species as well as a large human colony. The Lunari system is located around 15 lightyears from Earth. Lanaria is roughly the size of Earth, while Farran is roughly the size of Mars. Yuuzhan Prime (Vongformed) Yuuzhan Prime is the homeworld of a small pro-technology band of Yuuzhan Vong. The planet is also the site of many research stations into bio-tech. Yuuzhan Prime is located near the outer rim of the galaxy. New Earth New Earth is the pride and joy of the Republic. Located roughly 300 lightyears from old Earth, New Earth is home to many colonies of the different species of the Republic living together in peace. The planet is also home to the first full scale bio-form project where the species of the planet are being supplemented with native Earth species. L230 L230 is an asteroid in the Lanari system. The asteroid is home to the Lunari Advanced Research Center (LARC) and a small Lunari spacebase. Aquaria Aquaria is the homeworld of the Aquan species. The planet is covered completely with water and only contains one small volcanic island. This island is home to the planets major spaceport. Aquaria is also a major exporter of both Dark and Anti matter.